Immobility
by Shi no tamashii
Summary: The title suggests much. Our favorite Undertaker has an accident...or was it an accident? Who knows? He experiences lingering effects which come and go in some sort of attack on his body. Undertaker's POV in the first chapter. GrellXUndertaker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As an Undertaker lover I had to do this...I'm sorry. **

**This was supposed to be a oneshot with the title 'My light' but that changed because I saw something in this that needed to be continued. ~hee hee~ Now, on with the story!**

**Undertaker's POV**

Light and darkness. Where there was light, there was darkness. Will you find a light in the darkness as well? I'm not sure. Everything was light and dark. My thoughts only existed in darkness, that was until I met her. She brought light into my life, more a red light, but a light nevertheless. She was born a woman trapped in a male's body. I understand her. Not many do. She'd been trapped inside her own dark mind as well, but she didn't show it. I had nothing to fear, I was alone all the time after all.  
>Now, my lovely red rose came into my life. She stole my heart and mended it before locking it away and claiming it as her own. Her name is Grell Sutcliff. Yes, a man. Like I said, she wasn't born a woman. She gave me her heart as well. I treasure it, carry it everywhere I go. A rhythmic heartbeat echo's through my ears when I hold it close.<p>

"Undie." A whisper. A soft whisper that always manages to cut through my thoughts. I let it caress my ears, letting it repeat over and over again. Wait. I wasn't letting it repeat, the whispers were coming from someone else and they were becoming frantic. They changed not only from sound but also from what they were saying. Going from 'Undie' to 'Undertaker'. "Undertaker, please." It wasn't a whisper anymore. The scared tone made my heart speed up. Confusion fogged my mind momentarily as I opened my eyes.  
>There it was, light. My red light. I tried sitting up but my limbs felt heavy. I couldn't even lift a finger. As strong as a storm roaring, dread rushed through my veins. The air around me felt cold. Why was it cold? It was as though I was laying in snow. "Undertaker? Can you hear me?" The same voice from before asked. It was Grell, she frowned down at me as I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Lost in her beauty. Even the color of her aura was red. It was perfect and somehow warm. The warmth keeping me from freezing. I close my eyes once more, trying to figure out why I felt the way I did. I felt strange, as though something hit me. Or rather, I hit something. My head was pounding.<br>"Undertaker!" Grell. Grell's tone held concern. Even after hearing that, I couldn't seem to bring myself to answer her. I did hear her, but something was blocking my strength to respond. I wanted to reassure her, tell her that there was nothing to worry over. But I also wanted to ask what happened. Why was I like this?

Cold. The cold was creeping in my bones. I was still awake and I still heard everything. Grell wasn't alone, there was someone else with her.  
>"He doesn't respond." She says to someone. I open my eyes again to see whom she was talking to but I can't bring my head to move. It was heavy, hurting and keeping me from seeing anything else but the ceiling and Grell's hair which only appeared once in a while.<p>

"What happened?" A new voice. One that sounded void of emotion and stern, yet, I could detect one emotion. It was vague but still there. It was concern. I listened as my light, my rose, told the unknown voice what happened.

"I think he fell and hit his head. He's awake but doesn't respond to anything, Will!" Grell explained, her voice cracking. She was beginning to panic. I wanted to remember what happened, I wanted to embrace her and kiss her. Sadly, I can't. She was speaking to William T. Spears it seemed. A serious reaper that disapproved of each thing my rose did.

"We should bring him to the Shinigami realm, we might be able to help him there." I heard William suggest. Perfect. Just perfect. Once again, I close my eyes, letting my thoughts wander. The air around me changed. It went from cold to painful. Wait, that wasn't the air that changed; it was my position. I had been laying on the ground it seemed and as I opened my eyes I noticed Grell standing on my right and William on my left, they had both pulled an arm over their shoulder. A barely audible grunt escaped my lips. I tried to lift my head, my attempts were in vein however. I wasn't paralyzed, so much was clear. I could still feel everything, the problem was that everything felt so heavy. From my lips to my toes. I could only move my eyelids.

Energy was being gathered together. I could feel it's effect as I saw a portal being formed by one of the two reapers. A portal that gave me some strength as well. I lifted my head, trying to look at my love. Grell didn't notice. She was too transfixed on creating the portal. I felt my heart sink as I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. Was I the cause? My own eyes teared up at the salty tears my lover was shedding. When the portal was formed and ready to be used, she looked at William. She caught my eyes within her own when she saw me staring at her. I tried to smile but my lips wouldn't move. I was beginning to panic now, why wasn't my body cooperating?! I felt dread tugging at my heart at the thought of spending my days like this.

"Everything will be okay." Grell reassured when he saw the fear and tears in my eyes. Fear. Its clawed hands clamping down on my heart. Drawing blood, being eaten alive. That's what fear did. I try to at least nod but that was too much. At the lack of reaction, Grell looked over at William. She gave a curt nod and in sync they walked towards the portal. As soon as I felt its energy rush through my body, my eyelids grow heavy. I close them and the last thing I hear is Grell calling my 'name'. _"I'm sorry, love."_ I think to myself. I felt my breath hitching before my mind shuts down completely. Was this it? Was this the end?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Of course Undertaker refers to Grell as a woman so please don't be bothered by it. If the point of view changes, I'll be refering to Grell ass 'he' which I find better to write somehow ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Help is on its way

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, adding this to your favorites and or following this story! I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter turned out differently from what I had originally in mind but it has to do. Oh, and I'll try to update more quickly ;) Also, I'm already busy writing chapter 3 :)**

**Third person**

The night was as dark as one's mind could be. He was surrounded by the darkness of his mind, a place he had been forced to create. It was a safe place, but it was also one that had been abandoned some time ago. His light had brightened that place. Grell. He sighed inwardly, not being able to physically do it for some reason. He missed him. He felt lonely and locked up. Locked away from everything and everyone or in other words, trapped. Suddenly, he heard someone call.

"Undertaker." It was said in a serious tone. He thought that perhaps, it wasn't him they were talking to. Perhaps they were talking _about_ him. He looked around but he only saw blackness. He couldn't even say if he was standing, sitting or lying down. He tried to recall what brought him to this place. Thinking about what happened only made his head hurt, he tried to reach up with his hand but it wouldn't move. The fact that it didn't comply with his commands frightened him. He was truly panicking now.

"…can't hear you." Another voice said. It was the tail of a sentence and he knew they were talking about him. He tried to listen and remember the voices' owner.

* * *

><p>Grell had been calling for Undertaker ever since they entered through the portal but he never received any sign that the mortician was still awake.<p>

"Please hold on, dear." Grell said through his tears. He was scared. Scared for his lover's life. But also for his own. If the Undertaker were to give in to whatever was pulling him down, he didn't think he could live another day.

"I don't think he can hear you." William said as he looked at Undertaker. If one would carefully look, they'd see the concern William's eyes held. But The only one around to see it was Grell who didn't even bother to look at him as he kept talking to the unconscious reaper. "Grell, he can't hear you!" William shouted. It was loud enough to startle the red Shinigami. He looked up at him with shock. "Just get him to the infirmary." William said resisting the urge to push his glasses up further on his nose. The portal had brought them outside the library and they were lucky that the infirmary wasn't too far from there. Though it would take too long to drag the Undertaker to their destination so William suggested that Grell should go and run off to find a doctor, or at least a stretcher. With some protest William managed to get Grell going. They had laid the elder reaper down on the ground. Only then did they also notice the blood coating his silver hair. That was the main reason why Grell finally agreed to go. William winced at the wound as he inspected it carefully. He looked up to where Grell had run off to and stared for another few moments, not realizing that the mortician in front of him had opened his eyes. Yellow-green eyes glowed in the morning light of the reaper realm, silently struggling to focus. Undertaker tried to move his head in the direction where he saw a dark blur and to his surprise he could move his head. Not without pain though. A weak grunt passed his lips when he felt a sting in his skull. Why did it hurt so much?  
>William heard the sound and looked back at the mortician. He kneeled down and laid a hand on the other man's chest.<p>

"Undertaker? Can you hear me?" He asked the question Grell had asked over and over again not too long ago. Nodding was out of the question for Undertaker so instead he tried to say something. His mouth was dry and all he could manage was another unintelligent sound. "I'll take that as a yes." William said, a small smile crossing his face briefly. "Try to lay still, don't move your head too much." He said. His hand was still resting on the older reaper's chest.  
>If he could, Undertaker would have rolled his eyes at that. But his headache was making it hard for him when he moved his eyes too much. He was having trouble breathing and laying on his back made it only worse. He wanted to change his position, but how? He groaned in irritation as his body didn't listen to him. He drew William's attention back to him immediately. The younger reaper was staring out in the direction he thought he heard someone, hoping it was Grell with help, but the mortician had caught his attention again. "Don't move." William repeated. As if he really could. Undertaker was getting frustrated but also dizzy. Not that reapers needed to breathe, but the sensation felt too weird if he just decided to stop. It would also serve in making William more worried. What were they doing there anyway? His answer literally arrived.<p>

"William." Someone greeted in an out of breath tone. Undertaker tried to see who but he couldn't manage to lift his head. "Mr. Sutcliff told me what he thought had happened." The same voice said. It came closer to the mortician until he stood in his line of vision. "He also said, he didn't respond to anything." The man looming over Undertaker was a tall dark brown haired doctor, one Undertaker knew as an old friend. Undertaker blinked, silently wondering where his rose was. William removed his hand from his chest and stood up to talk to the doctor.

"Doctor Elkins." William greeted back. "He's responding better now, previously he didn't seem to be hearing us." He explained. Doctor Elkins nodded and turned to Undertaker once more. He kneeled down and carefully lay his hand on the elder's chest, just like William had done moments ago.

"I'm going to move your head a little to the side to inspect the wound, alright?" The doctor informed him. Undertaker frowned just barely. Was that the cause to his pounding head? Where was Grell. He wondered again. Doctor Elkins proceeded to carefully move Undertaker's head, sweeping at the silver hair so he could see better what was going on underneath the mass of hair. He frowned slightly at what he saw. Blood was coming freely and if he looked carefully he saw something that he didn't quite like. He let his hand hover over the wound and debated with himself whether he should feel around the injury or wait until someone brought the stretcher they were waiting for so he could inspect it better at the infirmary. Even with a risk of hurting the older man further, the doctor knew he shouldn't be waiting too long with a head injury like that. He slowly placed his hand on the mortician's head, his fingers feeling around the wound. Undertaker tensed up the slightest bit, he felt everything and it hurt. Unable to make much sound or move away. He could only groan in protest and close his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry old friend, I'm truly sorry." The doctor apologized. His suspicions were confirmed and he sighed sadly.

"Doctor Elkins!" Someone called out. The doctor looked around to see a few nurses carrying a stretcher with Grell in tow. Grell dashed back to Undertaker seeing his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong?" He asked more to his lover then to the doctor who answered.

"I examined his head. His skull seems to be fractured, it's a wonder he's still awake." The doctor said while he looked down at the still form who had opened his eyes when he heard Grell's voice. Grell stared down at him and tried to give a reassuring smile, but all he managed to give the old reaper was a sad broken grin. Undertaker wanted to hold Grell in his arms so badly when he saw the smile.

"please move away, Sutcliff. Doctor Elkins will take it from here." William said coolly. Of course, William T. Spears, the one and only reaper who'd manage not to flinch if one were to hit him straight in the groin. Not that anyone ever tried, mind you. Doctor Elkins nodded sadly at Grell as if trying to make up for William's rudeness. The doctor had heard that the Legendary Reaper was hitched with Grell Sutcliff and he wished them both the best of luck. Rumors like that spread quickly in the library. Even though Elkins almost never went to the library, he still had to pass it to get to the infirmary.

The few nurses managed somehow to get the Undertaker on the stretcher and soon they were carrying him with haste. Moments later Undertaker was beginning to get dizzy again. He closed his eyes to still the raging storm that went on in his head. He felt like crying from the pain. He'd been ordered not to lay down on the back of his head, they had also placed him on his side on the stretcher to keep the pressure off of the injury. How had he ended up like that? He kept wondering the same things over and over again.

Suddenly, everything went still. There was no movement and no sound. There was no feeling. Except, it was as if he was floating. Floating through space and time. He tried to open his eyes again to see what was going on but he couldn't.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: In the third chapter, Doctor Elkins will be explaining more about ****Undertaker's condition.**


	3. Chapter 3: Past scars

**A/N: This chapter will mostly be about how Undertaker got most of his scars. A 'quick' peek into his past, a battle that scarred him for life. A man turned into a legend!**  
><strong>Now enjoy ^_^<strong>

"We're losing him!" Doctor Elkins was shouting. They had just arrived at the infirmary to see that the Undertaker had lost consciousness again and that his heart was ceasing its beating. With his breathing already coming short and unsteady, they should have known it was to happen. Even if Shinigami didn't need to breathe, it could still cause complications when carrying a head wound. A fractured skull as was in Undertaker's case seemed bad on its own, let's not add troubled breathing on top of that list. Oxygen was needed for the recovery of every being. Be it an angelic, demonic or divine being, it was all the same for that matter.  
>Grell's heart was sinking slowly. It was breaking, shattering in thousand pieces. Sharp little pieces that carved one word into his soul. 'Undertaker'. The mortician had been responding better, yet he was fading away from him. Why? The moment the red Shinigami found Undertaker on the ground he had felt panic rising steadily. That panic never lessened when his lover didn't wake up, nor did he calm down when he called William Spears. He was losing his sanity. His one true love that chained him to the will to fight on in the life where no one cared whatever he felt. He used to smile throughout the day and cry himself to sleep. The Undertaker had put an end to these days. Grell laughed a true genuine smile, however now it seemed these depressing days were about to come back.<br>Was it an accident? Had the crazy old fool tripped on something and hit the side of one of his coffins? It seemed unlikely. Undertaker's balance was that of a flamingo standing on one foot. He moved as quiet as the wind, knowing how to play with the secrets of gravity. It couldn't have been an accident…could it?

Questions left unanswered, questions only Undertaker could know the answer to. While doctor Elkins was trying to save the retired Shinigami, the Undertaker was fighting as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you noticed? The night seems darker than usual." That sentence was the start of a battle. A battle which would leave many scars and memories. Even if Undertaker decided to forget them, they would still haunt him.<em>

"_With other words, the perfect night." Undertaker said to a dark figure standing before him. The wind was roaring, screaming that a storm was approaching. It didn't matter for the two reapers standing at the port though. Rain was starting to fall soaking the dark clad men. Undertaker's gaze never faltered when the other man was staring at him with hatred and mischief. He'd been assigned to reap the very soul of a fellow Shinigami. Said Shinigami had betrayed his own kind, he'd made a contract with a demon. Undertaker, being the very first of their kind didn't even know it was possible for a Shinigami and demon to form a contract. The Shinigami before Undertaker wore dark trousers and a long coat, his dark brown hair came just below his shoulders and was waving along in the wind. "What made you betray your own kind?" Undertaker asked the brown haired Shinigami. The latter smiled and narrowed his eyes, inspecting Undertaker from head to toe. The elder wore a long cloak with the hood pulled over his head. Even with the wind blowing so hard, it never fell down. His silver hair played around him, glistering because of the rain._

"_What made me betray my own kind?" The younger reaper repeated. "I didn't betray them, they betrayed me." He stated, a maddening look perched upon his features. He summoned his death scythe in one swift motion. A sword like blade appeared in his hand threatening Undertaker by pointing its sharp point towards him. "What makes you think you can stop me by the way?" He asked almost laughing out loud. Amusement was clearly seen as he looked over the ancient. Old fashioned and disgusting. When he was still walking around in the library, he'd hear about the elder reaper who wandered around some times. Undertaker had the habit of moving eerily and disappear without someone ever knowing he was there to start with. As far as the brown haired man was concerned, the old man was weak. He barely spoke and when he did it was only a sentence or two. He spoke at just the right volume, his voice a deep sound that made everyone go silent instantly._

"_You were the one to form a contract, Desimus. _You_ betrayed _us_." Undertaker said. He still was barehanded. He didn't feel like summoning his scythe…yet. He ignored the second question for he knew for sure the younger reaper was about to find out soon. Desimus frowned at the ancient. The rain was soaking them, making their clothes cling to their body. How annoying._

"_You know, let's just finish this conversation fast." Desimus said sprinting towards the cloaked figure of the Undertaker. All the while, Undertaker stood in silence. When the other reaper's scythe was mere inches from his face, Undertaker jumped away. At lightning speed he called forth his own scythe and slashed Desimus' back. A hiss reached his ears as he stood still facing Desimus with the calmest expression. Truth be told, he didn't feel anything. He was void of everything. He didn't even care whether he lived or died. Not that he wanted to die, mind you. "You're fast for an old man." Desimus commented straightening delicately as the wound on his back pulled painfully. Undertaker didn't respond, he only watched the man for another attack._  
><em>There was another presence. He sensed it just in time when Desimus moved again, this time Undertaker wasn't prepared for the second presence to jump in. When the younger Shinigami actually threw his scythe to the side just as Undertaker stepped aside to avoid getting cut. That was a mistake. Undertaker came face to 'face' with the sword's blade the moment he stood still. This resulted in the blade cutting diagonally across his face. He had the time to close his eye, that didn't keep it from getting damaged. When he opened his eyes again he saw a demon holding the sword. A reaper and demon working together, interesting. Never before had a reaper ever entrusted their scythe to a demon. Why were they fighting together like this? Undertaker, for a moment, was lost in thought until Desimus' voice cut through his train of thought. "He used to be my brother when we were still humans." He explained. Undertaker looked at the brown haired Shinigami and noted to his annoyance that his left eye only saw smoky blurs while his right eye was seeing as 'sharp' as any other Shinigami's eye without glasses. He had the terrible habit of forgetting to put them on. He was never bothered by his bad sight, making him the only reaper who could truly live without them.<em>

"_You can still remember your human life?" Undertaker asked curiously. Reapers weren't supposed to have any recollection of their human lives. Undertaker himself had never been a human._

"_Only because he found me, he knew remembered first and made me remember as well." Desimus answered with a nod. "How fortunate." He added with a smirk and a thoughtful expression. Thunder began to rumble, breaking the silence that had fallen between the three men. "Do you remember anything from your past?" Desimus asked all of a sudden. His brother was just standing there, watching everything from a safe distance. Though he was prepared to intervene should things change._

"_I was not born a reaper, lad. I've been created." Undertaker said keeping his voice calm and stoic. When Desimus' eyes widened in shock he started to grin. A very rare grin that Undertaker never showed. A grin that from that day on would continue to appear and widen._

"_C…created?" Desimus asked perplexed. Undertaker nodded before running his way. His demon brother didn't have time to register all that happened, nor did he have the time to move even one finger when Undertaker's scythe plunged into his fellow reaper's chest. Cinematic records made their way out of Desimus' struggling body. The records were cut fast and easy. Slowly he turned to face the demon._

"_Can I take this dance?" Undertaker asked with a creepy smile. He ran for the demon with speed, never halting or faltering in his moves. The demon fought back with his brother's scythe managing to cut the silver haired Shinigami a few times on his arms and chest. The reaper in turn cut him as well at various places. "At least you know how to fight." Undertaker said pleased. He closed his eyes smiling at the demon who was gasping for breath. The quick movements had exhausted him fast. Anger was boiling his blood. Blood that mixed with the rain. He stepped forward and reached out fast with the sword pointed at the silver haired Shinigami. The sound of flesh being slid open was blessedly covered up by the thunder. Shocked, Undertaker felt his throat being ripped open. He felt the crimson liquid already coming up his mouth. The iron taste of his own life fluid. That was it. Enough playing. The demon had no time to deflect any of the other attacks the Undertaker landed on him. He was almost sliced in half by the huge scythe the reaper carried. Blood was leaving both men at an alarming rate. Undertaker's pale skin had even paled more, the demon was laying on the ground not looking any better. Gasping for air, he knew his last breath was nearing._

"_What is your name?" The demon asked speaking for the first time that night. Undertaker rare grin reappeared and he kneeled down._

"_I'm Death." He whispered with a strained voice. The demon finally gave in to his injuries. Undertaker didn't even know if he heard him, but it didn't really matter. He stayed on his knees like that for hours. He didn't find the strength to return to the Shinigami realm let alone stand up. Finally, the world around him darkened, fading away in a cold blackness. He never discovered the demon's name after that. Undertaker had been unconscious for days after someone found him with the dead body of Desimus. Apparently, the demon was never found. It also turned out that the demon had tricked Desimus into thinking he was his brother. Two brothers can't be reborn as one Shinigami and one demon. They'd either be both divine beings or demonic, which was quite rare in itself__._

* * *

><p>"He's stable again." Doctor Elkins said with a relieved sigh. They'd transferred Undertaker to a bed in the infirmary, while keeping him stable. An oxygen mask was placed over the elder's nose and mouth, just in case. Grell had been send away, waiting for the door to open Grell paced anxious back and forth. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Why hadn't he been at the mortuary that day? He blamed William entirely for it. If his boss hadn't given him overtime he would have been with Undertaker earlier. Grell looked up as the sound of the door opening caught his attention.<p>

"Doctor." Grell said in a hopeful tone. William had been sitting in the waiting room where Grell had been pacing, he was deep in thought. Thinking about not only Undertaker's condition but also the cause of it. Just like red reaper, did William suspect there could be more to it than a mere accident.

"He's stable for now." Doctor Elkins said with a nod. "I also treated his head wound, it seemed his skull was fractured. I am sorry, but there will be lasting damage." Elkins said sadly. "His inability to respond was because his brain suffers a slight damage, however that will change. He'll be able to move again as well. Though I fear episodes of a ceasing in mobility will occur, but I don't think anything as severe as previously will happen again." The doctor explained. Grell felt relieved even with the bad news. The point was, Undertaker was going to live!

"Can I see him?" Grell asked. He wanted nothing more than to be with his lover right now.

"Sure, but don't expect him to be awake for some time." Elkins said opening the door for Grell to enter. William stood up and approached the doctor with his usual stoic expression.

"Please notify me when the Undertaker's condition changes, I fear some paperwork is in need of being looked after." William said. After doctor Elkins answered with a 'certainly', William shook his hand and left the infirmary. Something was off. And he knew it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Demons of the past

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but it's here! It's a short meaningless chapter but I wanted to let you guys know that I didn't abandon this story! I'm also not planning to! I'll never just leave a story without telling anyone!**

Indeed, it did take some time for Undertaker to finally awaken. When he finally opened his eyes it was already well past midnight. He was laying on something soft, a bed. He looked around the dimly lit room finding himself in a hospital room. He tried to move a finger, but something was holding it down. It didn't feel like the previous heavy sensation but more of something warm pressing lightly at his hand. Luckily it was a feeling he knew well resulting in him not _wanting_ to move. He looked and finally heard the soft snores of his lover laying half upon the bed while the rest of his body was still sitting in a chair. Undertaker tried to grin but he was too tired.  
>Just to be sure they'd decided to leave the oxygen mask on for the night and if nothing happened he would be rid of it the next morning, but he didn't know that. Not feeling the need for extra oxygen, he pulled it off with his free hand, happy to find it responding to his commands. Undertaker lightly nudged Grell to wake him up. He didn't like waking up his red rose, but the younger reaper was going to have a crick in the neck in the morning if he didn't. Grell inhaled deeply, waking up at Undertaker's silent attempts to rouse him. With a small groan of protest he opened his Shinigami eyes to meet the exact same pair of reaper eyes. Even though the eyes he met were hinting more towards a silver hue instead of the usual gold, they were the eyes of the one he loved the most. With an excited gasp, Grell sat up almost instantly.<p>

"Undie!" He said coming closer to his lover for a hug. He embraced the elder tightly, afraid to let go. "Can…can you say something?" Grell asked uncertain. The silver reaper smiled again at his rose. He felt like he had been gone for days, it was as if he saw Grell for the first time since long.

"I love you." Undertaker said. His voice was hoarse and raspy. He tried to clear it, but he ended up coughing instead.

"Oh dear, I'll bring you some water." Grell said. The oxygen mask must have made Undertaker's mouth dry. Now he thought of it, he should be wearing it so his ancient mate wouldn't risk dying all of a sudden. Frightened at the thought of losing him again, Grell looked at the water tab and back at the mask. "Would you please…" Grell began pointing towards the plastic mask hanging around Undertaker's neck. "I don't want to lose you." Grell said, tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but the action only made it worse. They were now rolling freely down his cheeks.

"I'm getting enough air, my darling red rose. I'm sorry for frightening you like I did." Undertaker said. He looked with sincere regret towards the red Shinigami and he felt a pang of quilt tugging at his heart. His crimson rose had suffered a lot before they were lovers and now it seemed he had frightened his light, his heart and soul to the point of tears. He swallowed trying to get at least something down his throat before he would end up coughing again.

"Yes, but for a healing reaper, air is important." Grell held on. He wiped at his eyes. His silver lover was looking at him with hurt eyes. The once lively sparkle was lost in an ocean of quilt. Yes, Grell had been scared for Undertaker's life but it didn't mean he should burden the other with it. He'd just woken up!

"Alright, I'll put it back on for you." Undertaker said lifting the mask to cover his nose and mouth once more. He'd do everything for his rose. Grell had brought him a light in the darkness. He saved him just in time before he lost sanity once and for all. In turn Undertaker had listened to the younger reaper's story, he'd held him as he cried. Sympathy filled his heart when he heard how other reapers mistreated the gender confused Shinigami. An energetic reaper could reap more and longer than the stiff reapers. True William T. Spears was a good reaper as well but that didn't mean freezing one's face in an uncaring expression was a good thing. Undertaker looked on as Grell smiled satisfied. He shook his head with a grin and stifled a yawn. Grell turned away and took a glass from the cabinet, he filled it with cool water and brought it to the mortician.

"Now drink up, than get some rest." Grell said handing over the cooled glass of water. Undertaker carefully lifted the mask again and looked at Grell for some kind of approval. When he only got a giggle as answer he smiled before bringing the glass to his lips. He drank thirstily until he had every drop inside of him. The clear liquid cooling him down. Undertaker finished his drink and just as the elder wanted to give the glass back to Grell everything around him changed. The white hospital walls turned grey and Grell, his lover, vanished right before his eyes. Undertaker heard the vague sound of glass shattering but that was it. The glass in his hand was gone and he found himself standing in a room. He looked around and frowned confused at the coffins around him. He seemed to be in his own mortuary. How did he get here? Questions were starting to form in his head as he heard the door open.

"Good morning." A male voice greeted. The voice sounded familiar, but who was it? It certainly wasn't the young earl, nor was it his butler.

"Hello." Undertaker greeted back in his mortician voice. He didn't feel like laughing or anything else, but he had to keep in character. Just like all those other rainy days. "Do you want to be…" Undertaker was cut off short as he felt a sudden pain in his skull. He saw two different colored eyes looking down at him. One eye was a golden tawny color while the other was a more reddish brown hue.

"Sorry reaper, you did something I simply cannot forgive." The same voice from before said. Undertaker's already blurry vision darkened as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

What happened? The main question that remained unanswered. Who was the two colored man? Another question that now plagued Undertaker's thoughts. Was it a dream or a memory?

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright in here?" A nurse asked entering the room after hearing a glass shattering. Grell was about to panic until he heard the nurse. At the moment the red reaper was panting and at the beginning of freaking out. He tried to explain that Undertaker had just blacked out, but all he managed to say came out as a broken sentence. "Take a moment to breathe, mister Sutcliff." The nurse said shaking her head. In what she gathered she went to see what it was that had frightened the feminine man. The nurse stepped over the glass pieces and checked the undertaker's vitals. They seemed alright, his blood pressure was a little on the low side, but nothing to really worry over. She sighed and looked back at Grell who was tearing up. "It's nothing." She began as she placed the oxygen mask back over the silver haired Shinigami's face. "So he woke up and passed out again?" The nurse said making it sound as if it was a stupid thing to panic over. If only the woman had seen the scary black look Undertaker gave before passing out.<p>

"He…he just looked…" Grell didn't even know how to describe it. He knew the nurse wouldn't understand his concern. "Just, would you inform his doctor and William that he woke up?" Grell asked in a low sad tone. He sighed as he looked at the tiny pieces spread over the floor. Just a little more of this and his heart would look like that. Shattered and broken. To be never repaired again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Once again, this story **_**Will**_** be continued! How slow it may be before a next chapter will be posted, this won't be forgotten ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten

**A/N: It's been some time! I'm really sorry! :((**

* * *

><p>In a dusty old shop something lay. Something that no one knew was there. A hidden clue that seemed to be forgotten. No one knew it was there. Not the owner and not the owner of the shop itself. That was because it shouldn't have been there. Fallen from its place, a cord that had fallen from the sheath of a sword. A sword that could be highly dangerous in the hands of a demon. That black cord laying underneath a table had its own story. It should have been tied to the sheath of a death scythe in the form of a sword, a sword owned by a demon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Undertaker."<p>

Weary, he opened his eyes. He felt tired, like he could just fall asleep again.

"Undertaker."

Why wouldn't they just leave him? He didn't want to get up…not just yet.

"Undertaker, we know you're awake."

Who said he was awake? He certainly didn't feel like he was _awake_. He could see nothing but darkness, but his ears rung with various sounds. A ringing noise that never stopped, people walking around, people _calling_ to him. He even heard every breath they took! It simply hurt and he closed his eyes with a groan. He had a terrible headache and every sound felt like a thunderstorm raging in his head.

"Please, Undertaker." The words ended with a tired sigh. A sigh he knew. He gathered everything he got and opened his eyes once more. Everything was red. Slightly panicking, Undertaker looked around seeing that it was only one person who was clad in a red coat and had long red hair, red shoes, red glasses, probably red underwear. Why all in red? Undertaker grunted at the red sight and tried to sit up. "Easy." The redhead warned. Undertaker wanted to nod but his head hurt too much.

"What have you done?" Undertaker asked confusing Grell to no end. William was in the room as well and scowled down at the retired reaper.

"What do you mean, darling?" Grell asked as he helped his lover in a sitting position, quickly pushing the pillows behind the other's back. William walked closer and inspected Undertaker's uncoordinated gaze.

"Can't move my hand." Undertaker said looking down at said hand. It felt so heavy. William's scowl turned into a confused frown and reached out to take the elder's hand in his own. He stopped himself from doing so and decided it was best to get a doctor instead of making things perhaps worse.

"I'll be right back." William said already on his way to the door. "Don't touch his hand. And you," He pointed towards Undertaker. "Don't move it." William said. Undertaker just raised an eyebrow. Like he could move it anyway. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the red reaper.  
>Right. His light, his beautiful light. As confused as he was, Undertaker could never forget Grell.<br>A moment later, William returned with doctor Elkins.

"Ah, Undertaker old friend. You gave your red lady quite a scare when you passed out without warning." The doctor said. He had tried to calm the young reaper down and it worked after a good few hours. Elkins had been summoned after one of the nurses gave up on convincing Grell that there was nothing wrong. Undertaker looked apologetically towards the red reaper and smiled sheepishly as if he could have done anything about it to stop it when he blacked out.

"That was unintentionally." Undertaker excused but Grell understood. "Now, is this 'ol head o' mine going sane or what is this." He asked as he tried to life his hand, but all he managed was moving his shoulder.

"Don't you mean _in_sane?" Grell tried to correct but he only received an amused smile from the Undertaker. People had always referred to him as an insane old man, why not accept the truth? He _was_ insane after all.

"I don't think so, that would take much more." Doctor Elkins said knowing what Undertaker was hunting down with his choice of vocabulary. The brown haired doctor came closer and took the elder's hand for inspection. His touch was gentle and careful. "I see." Elkins said thoughtfully. "Try to move your fingers for me." He said as he kept his gaze to the pale hand. The ancient concentrated and tried his hardest best to move at least one finger. Without much luck.

"It's not working." Undertaker sighed as he released the tension he'd build up in his arm. The doctor nodded and flexed Undertaker's fingers.

"His hand was working fine when I gave him a glass of water last time." Grell said concerned. What if it was paralyzed because of him? Perhaps he shouldn't have given the glass right after regaining the mobility of his body back. Grell should have known better. He should have been more careful but he was too concerned with the oxygen mask at the time. He was glad at least that was gone now. The sight of his lover laying like that was making it hard for him to fall into the arms of *Morpheus.

"Yes but it could be a temporary thing. An aftershock from the trauma his head sustained." Doctor Elkins explained. "I wouldn't worry over it too much." He said trying to reassure everyone that it was normal in this case. It wasn't like Elkins had ever had a case like this before though. "Undertaker, I do need to talk to you about something however." The doctor said as he regarded his patient. "Would you mind leaving the room for a little while? I suggest you go and eat something before we're forced to get another bed in here." Elkins said as he looked at Grell. Grell hesitated and was about to protest when he saw William staring at him with the slightest expression of warning. He knew that look.

"Alright Undie, I'll see you in a few moment." Grell said not really wanting to leave the elder's side. As William and Grell went to grab something to eat, doctor Elkins was left alone with the Undertaker.

"Is there anything you recall from the accident?" The doctor asked. He and the silver haired reaper had been friends for years and Elkins was concerned for him. He had enemies from almost every realm. The heavens seemed to be the quietest of them all for a change. It were the angels who usually cause more trouble with their purifications.

"I do not. Though, I think I remember seeing someone." Undertaker said as he really thought about it. Elkins raised an eyebrow at that. So it wasn't an accident? The doctor nodded and rested one arm over his other, bring up his hand to cup his chin in thought.

"Do you know who?" The doctor asked. Undertaker grinned lightly as he lifted his gaze and swept away the bangs from his eyes with his one working hand.

"Couldn't even begin to guess. Everything was even more blurred after I suddenly felt a pain shoot up my head. I also don't wear glasses." Undertaker said as he sighed, the smile falling from his lips. "How long will this last?" Undertaker asked the doctor looking sadly at his right hand.

"Only time can tell." Doctor Elkins said with a sigh of his own. "I'm really sorry, Undertaker." He apologized. Life had its cruel ways of making people suffer. Even Death himself couldn't escape life's tricks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>*Morpheus: He's the god of dreams and people from maaaany centuries ago often referred to him. Some still do, by the by ;)<strong>


End file.
